


Black thursday

by mimillekoishi



Series: Is ink a drink ? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cracky, F/F, Smut, Surprises, as in very cracky, black - Freeform, non explicit (but you won't be disappointed I promise), ok so as usual my mind went wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimillekoishi/pseuds/mimillekoishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke discovers herself a new devouring passion for the nightbloods. Or well more precisely LEXA's blood.</p><p> </p><p>A very short oneshot proving once again that I'm crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My clexakru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+clexakru).



> First, a BIG thank you to the friend (you know who you are) who made Clarke and myself realise a few things. 
> 
> Second, I FUCKING WROTE IT FAM
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this short thing of mine as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Good night ambassador.” Lexa said before going, exiting the room.

It could've stopped there of course. Clarke could've left it there without problem if Lexa hadn't been so tempting when she passed by her. Clarke coul've endure it if Lexa's surprisingly sweet perfume hadn't flooded her sinuses. Clarke could've ignored it if Lexa hadn't been wearing a dress showing way too much skin and OMG that back. But Clarke coul've probably brushed off all of this if her favourite green eyes hadn't turned to her one last time before exiting the room.

Exiting the room ? Fuck that Lexa is not exiting anything tonight !

In a few steps, Clarke closed the distance, grabbed Lexa by the arm, pulled her back, closed the door and threw the poor surprised woman on the nearest wall.

“Clarke what is-” Lexa started but the blonde shut her efficiently by joining their lips together and the commander's words died in a hum in Clarke's mouth.

It wasn't slow, it wasn't nice, wasn't gentle like the soft smiles Lexa had offered Clarke all day. How could Clake possibly be nice seriously ? I mean Lexa had spent her day flirting with her after all. How could Clarke resist the woman when she had been so badassly cute. Yes Clarke found it dangerous but cute, don't ask she has weird standards.

Clarke pressed hard on Lexa's mouth, pinning the girl's head firmly against the wall. The blonde's palm met the commander's thighs then and got rewarded by a pleased discreet sound in the back of Lexa's throat. Clarke ran her hands up slowly, spreading her fingers when she reached her hips and gripping tightly. For some reason Clarke commanded right now and she would lie if she said she wasn't enjoying it. The blonde pressed Lexa even more into her and fuck the commander's leg raised to rest on Clarke's hips and it was too much. The new ambassador grabbed Lexa's ass, biting a poor plump lip, earning a loud moan.

Clarke was surprised to say the least. She knew she could get under Lexa's skin but she never suspected the girl would so willingly give up a fight against her. Wait maybe Lexa's mind was more twisted than she had thought... Clarke mentally shrugged and her rational mind screamed her she'd have to experiment and prove it by herself.

Her hands returned to the girl's hips and she had never been so grateful to a piece of clothing. Clarke mentally thanked the people who gave birth to that dress, thanked the dress for sporting those two slits on the sides, making her job so easier. She sliped both of her hands under the light material and ran her palms there, feeling how Lexa's thighs were all muscle but also soft. Warrior and a real woman on top of it ? Clarke coul've chosen worse (ahemfinnahem).

Clarke's lips left Lexa's to trail open mouthed kisses on the girl's jaw and neck. For an instant Clarke contemplated the idea of leaving her mark there, something saying 'Heda is Wanheda's, bitches !' but she decided against it. She wouldn't be able to resist a blushing Lexa. Blushing Lexa that would, and she was sure of it, appear everytime someone's eyes would spot the bruise on her neck.

So, and not without regret, Clarke's lips made their way lower, to a striking very appealing collarbone, a shoulder, some chest, before letting herself fall on her knees, guiding Lexa's raised leg to rest on her shoulder. Clarke kissed the commander's inner thigh, trailing up slowly and then she got an idea. The idea of the century. She smirked and when she reached a tender area closer to Lexa's crotch she opened her jaw wide and bit down. Lexa's high pitched moan was loud, so loud Clarke feared for a moment the guards in the corridor may have heard her. But when she looked up and saw the girl's red face turned to the side with a hand on her mouth she thought 'Screw intimacy and discression, who cares if the whole tower hear.'

When Clarke noticed that her teeth were threatening to break the skin, she released the mistreated flesh and ran her tongue on the satisfying red print of her teeth, soothing the pain and she felt the girl relax and release a shaky breath.

With a mischievous smile, Clarke licked her way up even higher and when she reached the soft, sensitive area where the thigh met the hip, a hand tangled in her hair but pulled her back and Lexa said, breathless “Clarke wait...”

The blonde raised an eyebrow and did as said “What now ?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes and gulped “Today- Today might not be a good day...”

Clarke frowned, vexed and frustrated “What ? Why ? Why not today ?”

The commander licked her lips nervously “I um... I'm indisposed.”

“What do you mean indisposed ?” Was the girl refusing herself to Clarke ? Had Clarke gone too far ? The blonde's heart started to hammer in her chest and she slowly felt hot blood leave her cheeks as a cold sweat ran down her spine.

Probably seing Clarke's concern, Lexa hurried to explain “No- I mean, I want it but- I- It's just-”

“For fuck's sake Lexa if there is a problem, say it.”

“I'm bleeding.”

Clarke frowned, trying desperately to connect as many neurones as she could in her clouded mind, her entire body burning in anger and frustration. And then it hit her and she let out a relieved breath “God you fucking scared me there !” she said rolling her eyes.

Clarke was leaning closer to Lexa's crotch again when Lexa pulled at her hair to stop her once more, earning a groan “Clarke, it's black.”

“Oh.” was all Clarke could say. She hadn't thought about it. At all. But then she remembered Niylah had went down on her and survived Clarke's... Unclean (yes it's an understatement) body. Some black blood couldn't be that terrible.

The blonde looked up and smirked “I heard that in medieval Asia, black teeth were supposed to prevent extra marital relationship by making women unatractive.” Lexa's eyes widened and she relaxed. Clarke : 1 Lexa : 0

The new embassador smirked and if Lexa's bobbing throat and black eyes were anything to go by, Clarke would be sated tonight.

  
***

When Lexa woke up, whe found Clarke lying on her belly next to her, drawing something on a piece of paper. Lexa rolled on her side and took glanced at the weird-looking thing Clarke expert hands had created. The girl turned to her with a large smile and Lexa, blushing decided not to point out (not yet) the black smudges left on her new lov- embassador's neck.

“It's you.” Lexa frowned. The thing on paper looked nothing like her. “It's an animal that lives in the sea, a squid.”

The commander cocked her head to the side. She had no idea why Clarke was associating her to this 'squid' She looked back at the piece of paper though and analysed it for a moment. In the end she asked “Can I keep it ?”

Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise “Yeah sure but... why ?” Why in hell would someone want a sketch of a squid ?

“I think it's kind of... cute.” Lexa answered without hesitation and if Clarke had thought the woman nearly masochistic tastes (yes she had partially confirmed her theory) were surprising (not that much if you ask me) but exciting, this was just weird.

“You're lucky you're cute.” Clarke finally stated with a smile.

Lexa's eyes were lost on the piece of paper and all she answered was a distracted “Hm ?”

Clarke sighed “Nothing. Nothing at all.” she said, shaking her head, both amused and charmed.

  
This for sure was the beginning of something Clarke felt would be full of surprises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mind blowing isn't it ?


End file.
